Deberías ponerlo en palabras
by UchiPura
Summary: Kuroko tiene miedo. su novio corre peligro de muerte todo el tiempo. Por otro lado, su hermana, Riko, está felizmente enamorada aunque no tiene esperanzas de ser correspondida.
1. 1- Torpe artista

Kuroko sentía miedo. Mucho miedo.

Sentía miedo cada que Kagami se iba a trabajar. Sentía miedo cada que escuchaba que un bombero salía herido de una misión. Era una muerte noble, eso de entregar su vida por los otros; pero, por noble que fuese, a Kuroko le daba miedo. No deseaba esa clase de fin para su novio.

Kagami, por otro lado, parecía no pensar jamás en ello.

Kagami tenía el cabello rojo, muy rojo, como el color rojo al centro de las llamas antes de que se difuminaran en escalas de naranja, las puntas de su cabello eran negras, como el carbón. Sus ojos eran de un tono intermedio entre ambos. Kuroko detestaba comparar las cosas relacionadas a Kagami con el fuego. Kagami era bombero.

— ¿Crees que esto alcance para mi cuñada? —Señaló Kagami, apuntando a un sixpack de bebidas deportivas.

— ¿Cuñada? —Respondió Kuroko, inexpresivo— No estamos casados, Kagami-kun, ni siquiera te me has propuesto.

Apresuró el paso hacia la línea de cajas. Kagami trotó tras él, empujando el carrito de la compra.

'_Pero fue ella quien me pidió que la llamara así'_ quiso decirle, pero las palabras de Kuroko le habían cerrado la boca y no dejaban espacio a replicas.

Mientras que Kagami era todo fuego, incluso en su carácter explosivo, Kuroko era como una laguna de agua fresca. El cabello y los ojos azul celeste y la capacidad de enfadarse sin demostrarlo. Como una laguna que pareciera tranquila en la superficie y lo suficientemente baja para que cualquiera se arriesgara a entrar, pero era profunda, como para ahogar a cualquiera que se aventurara sin saber nadar, engañado por las apariencias. Kuroko, aunque era doce centímetros más bajito que él, le imponía bastante respeto. A veces se encontraba a si mismo siendo regañado por su novio como si fuese un niño pequeño. Kuroko era maestro en una escuela para niños con discapacidad auditiva.

— ¿Estás molesto? —Había preguntado, mientras sacaba las cosas del carrito y las ponía en la banda móvil de la caja para pagar.

— En realidad no.

Kuroko se distrajo mirando al cajero pasar las cosas por el lector de códigos. Éste tenía las cejas bastante tupidas y parecía extranjero. Kuroko de verdad estaba molesto. Al final dejó que Kagami se entretuviera pagando la compra mientras él avanzaba hacia la salida del supermercado.

— Kagami-kun, descansemos un momento —Le dijo en el camino a casa, justo frente a una banca que parecía puesta específicamente para ellos. Kagami se recordó que Kuroko no tenía mucha resistencia. Su estamina se había agotado mientras avanzaban. Aun le quedaba la duda de cómo podía aguantar un día completo en su trabajo sin desfallecer.

— Oye, de verdad estás molesto —A pesar de que Kuroko era bastante inexpresivo, Kagami ya había aprendido a leer entre líneas— Mejor dicho ¿por qué estás molesto?

— Piénsalo un poco, quizás eso te ayude.

Se quedaron un rato más, en silencio, tomando jugo en cajitas que habían comprado entre las otras cosas.

Cuando llegaron a casa la hermana de Kuroko aún no volvía del trabajo.

Cuando ella llegó las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Ella se lo esperaba.

Al final de cuentas era su cumpleaños.

— Feliz cumpleaños —Saltaron gritando su hermano y su cuñado, aunque sabían que ella no los escucharía.

Riko, la hermana mayor de Kuroko, era sordomuda, pero era capaz de sentir la emoción de los otros dos en sus caras. Incluso su hermano sonreía.

La hicieron apagar las velas del pastel que estaba en la mesita de té en la sala de estar antes de encender las luces.

Luego le llenaron un tarro cervecero con las bebidas rehidratantes para atletas.

Riko era una aficionada a los deportes y de vez en cuando entrenaba a un grupo de niños en las canchas de basquetbol locales, aunque tenía un trabajo en otro lado, también relacionado con niños.

Riko era bonita, demasiado bonita como para atragantarse con gatorade frente a su hermano y el novio de su hermano (cuñado, le había comenzado a llamar), aunque no parecía tener problemas en hacerlo. Pero, aunque era bonita, tenía un único defecto físico visible, quizás demasiado visible. Tenía una quemadura en la mejilla izquierda, que para ella era una prueba de que era una sobreviviente más que una víctima. Aun así, a veces se encontraba ocultándola con su cabello castaño.

Era hora de abrir los regalos.

O más bien regalo.

Dentro de una caja bastante ostentosa, envuelta en papel rosa brillante, había un sostén también rosa.

Riko miró molesta a su hermano y a su cuñado, sentados frente a ella.

— "Sigues tratándome como a una niña aunque soy mayor que tú" —Se había quejado entre señas.

— "¿De qué hablas? Tardamos todo el día buscándolo, pensé que te gustaría" —Respondió Kuroko moviendo las manos rápidamente.

Siguieron discutiendo airadamente entre señas. Riko parecía furiosa, pero la expresión de Kuroko era tranquila. Kagami no entendía nada.

— Basta —Dijo con tono autoritario, metiéndose entre ambos. Hizo la señal de 'tiempo fuera' para que su cuñada entendiera—. No hay que discutir, si no te gustó el regalo —miró a Riko para que ella pudiera leerle los labios— dime que te gustaría… ¿Quizás un novio? —bromeó para aligerar el ambiente.

Riko se puso roja hasta las orejas y Kuroko acotó:

— "¿Quieres un novio?"

— Conozco a un tío genial que podría presentarte, se llama Junpei Hinata o Hyuuga, no sé cómo lee su nombre, todos lo llaman cuatro ojos, pero es muy buena persona, trabaja conmigo en la estaci…

— ¡Bomberos no! —Irrumpió Kuroko molesto.

Riko los miró. Kuroko mostraba más sus emociones cuando estaba Kagami cerca. La mayoría tenían que ver con la ira o la alegría. Kagami parecía llevar a su hermano a ambos extremos sin pausas intermedias.

El silencio amenazó con caer sobre ellos.

— "No necesito que me busquen novio, ya tengo a alguien" —Intervino Riko en señas.

— "¿En serio tienes novio?" —Preguntó Kuroko sorprendido, tanto en señas como con su voz. Kagami lo imitó.

Luego de un rato se encontraron viendo foto tras foto de un chico castaño de la estatura y talla de Kagami (quien medía 1.90 exactamente). Parecía ser un pintor en el parque en el que Riko trabajaba.

— Ah, es bastante guapo —apuntó Kagami.

— Sí —corroboró Kuroko.

— Me pregunto dónde lo consiguió.

Siguieron discutiendo mientras miraban el móvil de Riko. Ella se aburrió y se escabulló a escondidas hacia su habitación.

Siempre era así con su hermano y su cuñado. Ambos eran bastante idiotas, sobre todo su hermano que no se armaba de valor para decirle a Kagami que lo llamara por su nombre o siquiera para hacerlo él mismo. Tetsuya siempre sería Kuroko y Taiga siempre sería Kagami, incluso si se casaran. Eran idiotas sin remedio.

Al menos el sostén que le habían regalado era bonito. Se preguntó si alguna vez podría llegar a mostrárselo al chico del parque donde trabajaba.

Era triste, pero la respuesta a eso era una negativa total. En el parque trabajaba siendo Blancanieves, con una botarga con forma de muñeca de trapo. Nunca podría mostrarle su cara deformada por el fuego a él. En ese aspecto, envidiaba a su hermano por tener alguien que le quería como era, incluso si su actitud a veces llegaba a ser estresante.

No era culpa de él, era culpa suya, por haber nacido primero. Sus padres le habían enseñado con más vehemencia el lenguaje de señas a su hijo sano, para que se pudiera comunicar con ella y Kuroko terminó por ser una persona con poca presencia y silente. Como su casa en aquel entonces. Tetsuya nunca gritaba y la casa rara vez tenía más ruido que el de los trastes chocando en el lavabo o el agua de la regadera.

En ese aspecto, se sentía un poco culpable. Le debía a Kagami, más que su vida, la felicidad de su hermano, que de pronto podía hablar con su propia voz.

A la mañana siguiente Kuroko salió antes que ella a trabajar. Kagami se había quedado esa noche y había dejado hecho el desayuno. Tenía que agradecer que por él no tenía que almorzar huevos hervidos, que era lo único que su hermano sabía cocinar. Ni hablar de ella, que terminaba poniéndole cada suplemento alimenticio que tuviera a la mano. Era una hermana mayor terrible, siendo consentida por su hermano e incluso por el novio de su hermano.

Esa tarde llovería, eso decía el pronóstico del clima.; también esa tarde Kagami tenía turno en la estación. Quizás ese día su hermano estuviera de mejor humor que de costumbre, los días lluviosos eran los días con menos actividad para los bomberos. Y, entre menos actividad hubiese para los bomberos, menos posibilidad había de que Kagami muriera.

Kuroko vivía con ese miedo constante.

Ese día Riko vería a su príncipe encantador, aunque más bien fuera solo un triste pintor callejero, despistado.

Con la cabeza de muñeca ocultando la suya, se sentía más valiente.

Pero la lluvia había hecho escapar a su pobre artista, quien dejó tras de sí un boceto de la cara de una mujer, en un charco. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento se le cayó. Blancanieves fue quien lo recogió y lo colgó para que se secara en su camerino, que no era más que un cuarto lleno de diferentes trajes para su botarga, con un pequeño espejo donde ella podía arreglarse el cabello antes de salir. Su cabello siempre acababa siendo un desastre, con mechones saltando para cualquier lado. Le gustaba su cabello así, aunque no le tapara la cicatriz. Su cabello no era muy largo, pero cumplía bien su misión. Alguna vez pensó en cortárselo, pero desistió, por miedo a mostrar su fealdad. Riko no tenía problemas de autoestima, se mostraría tal cual si eso dejaba de asustar a los niños o a su torpe artista. Se cepilló el cabello descuidadamente.

Al día siguiente solo vería el caballete y la silla plegable, tendidos al sol antes de ver a su artista regresar a su sitio con una lata de zumo. Antes de que él llegara se aseguró de arrastrar con cuidado sus cosas hacia la sombra de un árbol cercano. Cuando él llegó ella estaba moviendo por último la silla.

Él le sonrió. El corazón de Riko se brincó un latido.

— Gracias —Dijo él, mirándola de frente por lo que Riko comprendió lo que le quiso decir. Ella hizo una reverencia dramática, cruzando las piernas e inclinando la cabeza, tomándose el vestido por los costados para levantarlo a la vieja usanza. El rio y sonrió. Riko pensó que tenía una sonrisa adorable pero bastante idiota. Recordó que lo había ido a buscar para entregarle el boceto que había dejado tirado el día anterior. Cuando él se acercó a ella, ella sacó de la bolsa que tenía el mandil de su vestido al frente el boceto y se lo ofreció con sus manos enguantadas.

'_Espero que haya sido importante. Di que era un dibujo muy importante para ti'_

— Ah, eso. Lo hubieras tirado, no tenías que tomarte la molestia.

'_Idiota'_

Riko hizo la mano derecha un puño y lo levantó contra su artista callejero favorito, pero no lo golpeó, se dio la vuelta poniendo morros al interior de la cabeza de muñeca que llevaba puesta.

'_Al menos me hubieras dicho tu nombre'_

Y, como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, el artista le gritó a sus espaldas:

— Me llamo Teppei, Kiyoshi Teppei. Algún día espero escuchar tu nombre, Blancanieves.

Riko regresó a su trabajo bastante contenta consigo misma, aunque no había escuchado su nombre.

Ese día Riko llegó sonriendo a casa.

— "¿Pasó algo bueno en el trabajo?" —Le preguntó su hermano entre señas mientras calentaba las sobras de la comida que Kagami amablemente les había preparado en el microondas.

— "_Nada especial" _—respondió sonriendo aún más, como un niño que acabara de hacer una travesura que sus padres no le hubiesen descubierto.

— "¿Tiene que ver con ese artista bonito tuyo?"

—"Quizás"

Cenaron, por supuesto, en silencio. Aunque la charla de sobremesa sobre sus días había sido bastante animada. La casa estaba en silencio, pero sus manos rara vez dejaban de moverse.

Kagami no llegó ese día a visitarlas. Tres incendios mantuvieron lejos su atención de la casa de Riko y Tetsuya.

Al día siguiente fue Teppei quien la buscó, cuando ella estaba en su descanso. Con la cabeza de muñeca puesta a un lado y su cara descubierta. No escuchó sus pasos, pero los siete enanos (quienes también eran hombres en botarga, sus amigos y a veces protectores, como si ella de verdad fuese su princesa) la advirtieron a tiempo para que ella se pusiera la máscara de inmediato. Teppei notó que ella tenía un cuello largo y bonito y el cabello castaño. Tenía un misterio menos que descubrir.

Los enanos los dejaron solos. Ellos se sentaron en silencio.

— Dejame pintarte —Dijo el artista.

Riko, ni con la cabeza de muñeca puesta era tan alta como él. Debía medir más de 1.90, por lo que era más alto que Kagami, pensó. Él miraba al frente por lo que no pudo leerle los labios; sin embargo, intuyó lo que él dijo.

Negó con la cabeza.

Él no insistió y se fue, sonriendo como idiota.

— Será otra vez entonces.

Eso Riko sí alcanzó a leerlo.

'_Quizás, si tienes suerte, idiota'_

Quería que él la mirara más.

Al llegar a casa su hermano parecía decaído.

Ese día había estado soleado y algunos bomberos habían salido heridos.

Kagami estaba ahí, con una expresión sombría.

Riko se encerró en su cuarto para no interrumpir. Entendía la molestia de su hermano, aunque no sabía exactamente qué había pasado.

'_No tienen que discutir. Tonto, tú ya lo sabías'_

Tenía el día siguiente libre. Ese día no vería a su artista callejero y despistado. No se sentía mal al respecto. El recuerdo de su sonrisa le bastaría para sobrellevar el día entrenando a los niños en las canchas.

Su hermano se la pasó encerrado en su habitación.

Kagami fue y le preguntó entre señas por Tetsuya.

Ella le dijo que todo estaría bien, que su hermano lo quería y que no tenía que preocuparse.

Kagami, quien aún era muy torpe para el lenguaje de señas pareció entender

— "Está bien" —Le dijo entre señas.

'_Oh, lo entiendes_'

— "Deberías insistir más"

— De verdad, está bien, no tengo hambre, ya comí en casa —paladeó las palabras para su cuñada y se frotó el estómago.

'_Ah, imbécil'_

Kagami salió de la casa.

Riko tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, pero no recibió respuesta.

— Al menos deberías decirle que lo amas, tú que puedes —Chilló, con voz gangosa y con horrible pronunciación. No era que su voz no sirviera, era que no podía escuchar a los demás por lo que no sabía hablar bien.

Era frustrante como la gente desperdiciaba sus palabras.

— "Te amo" —Le dijo una vez Kagami a Tetsuya, con señas— "Siempre lo haré" —Continuó, como su cuñada le había enseñado.

— Kagami-kun, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

— Que te amaré por siempre, ¿lo hice mal?

— Significa 'Te amo, por favor dejame tocar tus pechos'

Kagami no sabía que su cuñada fuese tan burlona.

Pero eso había sido antes y Kuroko, en vez de tomarlo con gracia, se había enfadado más.

Esa no era la intención de Riko. Su hermano parecía demasiado sensible en esos días.

Ese día tampoco llovería.

Al día siguiente Riko no encontró a su artista callejero en el lugar de siempre.

Se sorprendió cuando él le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

— Te estuve llamando, Blancanieves, pero al parecer la cabeza esa no te deja escuchar bien —'_No, no es la cabeza de Blancanieves, tonto_'_—. _¿Me dejarás pintarte hoy?

Riko arqueó una ceja al interior de su botarga. Asintió y se dejó guiar por Teppei hasta donde había puesto su caballete ese día. Los siete enanos los miraron aprehensivos.

Teppei le brindó otra silla plegable que extendió frente a su caballete, un tanto lejos, apenas lo suficiente como para poder captar a detalle sus facciones. Riko se sentó, sin quitarse la cara de Blancanieves.

— Ah, pero sin esa cosa —insistió por enésima vez.

Blancanieves se levantó ofendida. Los siete enanos se acercaron y la rodearon en un santiamén.

— Ah, no, si no quieres está bien, te pintaré así —Concedió, asustado de haberla asustado.

Blancanieves se volvió a sentar en la silla plegable y los enanos regresaron a sus lugares en el parque, aun vigilándola por si acaso.

Riko entonces pudo apreciar a Teppei por primera vez en su vida a detalle. Tenía el cabello castaño, como ella, quizás un tono más oscuro, igual que sus ojos, color chocolate. Los de ella más bien recordaban el color del café con leche. Teppei tenía también hombros muy anchos y manos grandes, aunque se movía con delicadeza mientras la pintaba. De tanto en tanto levantaba la vista del lienzo que tenía sobre el caballete para mirarla fijamente. El corazón de Riko latía entonces muy fuerte y feliz.

Cuando acabó, Teppei le entregó una hoja con su dibujo. Era el dibujo de la muñeca que Riko representaba, pero aun así le encantaba. Hasta entonces supo el nombre de su artista querido. Teppei, se leía en la firma del boceto.

Ella sonrió desde el interior de la botarga y él le regresó la sonrisa.

'_Ah, si tan solo no fueras tan tonto'._

Pero Riko no podía desear de más.

Los enanos miraron cuidadosamente la escena, felices de que su princesa la pasara bien.

Cuando regresó a casa ese día su hermano parecía estar de buen humor.

Marcaría ese día en su calendario como 'Bueno', solo por si algún día la memoria comenzara a fallarle.

Riko no se hacía ilusiones, sabía que no podía desear de más.

Aun así, en su siguiente día libre compró maquillaje con su dinero, a escondidas de sus conocidos, solo por si acaso.

'_Acaso ¿qué? Mírenme, parezco una colegiala'_

Riko comenzaba a desear de más.

—_Quizás no quieres que te vea porque hay un hombre dentro de ese vestido —_Comentó Teppei mientras la dibujaba.

Riko se impacientó y puso morros.

'_Idiota'_

Se sacó un guante y le mostró su mano pequeña y femenina.

— _Ah, pero hay muchos hombres con manos pequeñas —_insistió

Riko se levantó el vestido y poco y le mostró su pantorrilla delgada.

— _También hay muchos hombres con piernas bonitas_ —insistió

Riko se desabrochó el primer botón del traje y le mostró a Teppei el tirante de su sostén. Era el sostén rosa que su hermano y su cuñado le habían regalado.

— _Bueno, los hombres no usan sostén —_Concedió al fin.

Riko se volvió a abrochar el botón, se bajó la falda y se puso el guante de nuevo.

Teppei continuó pintándola.

Al final, Riko había podido mostrarle ese sostén a su novio (aunque él no sabía que lo era)

Debía agradecerles propiamente después a su hermano y su cuñado.

Riko estaba enamorada, pero con pocas esperanzas.

Ese día, saliendo del trabajo, se topó con Teppei en el autobús. Él no la notó sin el disfraz y se sentó un par de asientos detrás de ella. Su corazón latía muy rápido y una voz en su cabeza gritó '_Mirame'_ pero en realidad no deseaba ser mirada. Recargó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla del autobús y se encogió en su asiento. No quería que la viera así. Tendría que practicar maquillarse de vez en cuando.

Ese día llegó a una casa sola. Su hermano de seguro se había ido a quedar a casa de Kagami Taiga. No tenía problemas, era ya una mujer adulta, aunque apenas pasara los 23 por un par de días. Su hermano tenía 21, su cuñado 24. A veces se sentía como si de verdad fuera una niña, brincoteando por el parque con su disfraz de princesa abotargada, tomándose fotos con niños reales y turistas interesados en ella. Era divertido y le gustaba. Casi tanto como entrenar en su día libre a los niños locales, quienes la adoraban e incluso habían aprendido a decir algunas cosas en señas. "Entrenadora" había sido la primera. Ella no tenía que gritarles que hacer, con un soplido de su silbato los niños estaban prestos a seguir órdenes silenciosas. A esos niños les gustaba Riko y les gustaba el basquetbol, aunque odiaban cuando ella se ofrecía a llevarles el almuerzo.

Riko tenía una vida plena, aún sin su artista callejero.

Pero lo anhelaba. No había desesperación en su anhelo, a veces descubría que mirar una foto de él tomada a escondidas hacía magia para calmar ese anhelo. Sabía que no sería suyo y con eso estaba a gusto. Al menos su imagen estática en forma de foto digital le pertenecía y le pertenecería por siempre. Siempre y cuando guardara un respaldo por si acaso.

Él no la iba a amar si ni siquiera sabía cómo lucía. Incluso si no tenía problemas con la cicatriz, el amor a primera vista para él podría no existir. No conocía nada de ella y, por eso, no podía amarla.

Era su realidad y no estaba triste por ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Se suponía que éste fic fuese un oneshot KagaKuro basado en una película que vi, pero de algún modo terminó así. El siguiente capítulo definitivamente será KagaKuro puro y absoluto, aunque quizás meta otros pairngs yaoi.

No se confundan, esto sigue siendo BL.


	2. 2- Agua y fuego

— Sabes, cuatro ojos —Comenzó un día de pronto Kagami, dirigiéndose a uno de sus compañeros.

— Te he dicho que no me llames así, deberías respetar a tus sempai

Kagami no le hizo caso y continuó.

— Te contaré una historia sobre un bombero que salvó a una chica de un incendio.

— No me digas, el bombero se quedó con la chica.

— No, se quedó con su hermano.

Kagami sonrió divertido y su sempai solo negó, incapaz de decir algo que no fuera ofensivo sobre la idiotez de su kohai.

Kuroko, por otro lado, tenía visitas en casa.

— No sé por qué no lo dejas —Había soltado Kise, uno de sus amigos de la secundaria y de los pocos con los que mantenía contacto. Kise Ryota era rubio alto y bonito, lo suficiente como para ser modelo profesional.

Habían jugado básquetbol desde la secundaria juntos y, aunque para la preparatoria se habían vuelto rivales, su amistad continuó. Incluso cuando ambos dejaron el deporte para dedicarse a otras cosas.

— No le des malos consejos —Intercedió Yukio, el novio de Kise, quien, al igual que Kagami, el novio de Kuroko, era bombero aunque en una jurisdicción diferente. Yukio Kasamatsu era bastante común, ni muy alto ni muy guapo. Había sido, en algún punto, el capitán del equipo de basquetbol de Kise en la preparatoria y por ende uno de los rivales que Kuroko tuvo que enfrentar.

Ambos vivían lejos pero se tomaban sus ratos libres para visitar a Tetsuya y a Riko, sobre todo ahora que había comenzado aquella relación que, a pesar de ser todo miel entre ellos, bien calificaba como tortuosa.

— ¿Tú qué sabes? Es horrible tener que esperarte todos los días pensando que podría haberte pasado algo.

Ryota se veía a sí mismo cuando Yukio había llegado un día diciendo que se convertiría en bombero, luego de dejar la universidad. Kise se graduó dos años después con una especialidad en fotografía, para cuando no pudiera seguir haciendo dinero frente a una cámara pudiera hacerlo detrás de ella.

— Ah, si es tan terrible deberías tomar tu propio consejo —respondió Yukio molesto.

— Kasamatsu-sempai, no es a lo que me refería, es diferente, yo a ti te amo.

Yukio suspiró. Había tenido que cargar con la molestia que a veces llegaba a ser Kise desde la preparatoria y, en castigo por fastidiarlo, nunca le había permitido llamarlo por su nombre. Kise parecía lo suficientemente acostumbrado a llamarlo por su apellido con el honorifico que ya poco le importaba.

— ¿Y qué tal entonces si Kuroko ama a Kagami? ¿Te lo haz pensado?

¿Lo amaba? Sí, aunque jamás se lo hubiera dicho. Lo amaba de una forma diferente a la que sentía por su hermana y amigos, pero igual de incondicional.

Kise y Kasamatsu siguieron discutiendo sobre qué era lo mejor para Kuroko, como si fueran una pareja casada hablando de su hijo pequeño.

Kuroko estaba bastante harto de eso, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo más que pensar en cualquier otra cosa mientras tomaba su té. Cualquier otra cosa siempre terminaba siendo el bienestar de Kagami.

Riko entró y todos se quedaron callados. Kise hizo un gesto adorable a modo de saludo y Kasamatsu inclinó la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

— "No sabía que tenías visita"

— "Llegaron sin avisar, como siempre"

Riko rio, sabiéndose cómplice de las quejas de su hermano, quien no les había enseñado nada más que un par de palabras en lenguaje de señas. Sentía como si ese fuera su lenguaje secreto para comunicarse entre ellos, aunque ambos sabían que no eran los únicos en el mundo en entenderlo.

— "Me iré a dormir temprano, estoy algo cansada. Disfruta tus visitas"

Riko hizo una reverencia y se despidió.

— Si la incomodamos podemos irnos —Sugirió Yukio.

— No, está bien —Le aseguró Kuroko, aunque en serio deseaba estar solo. Kagami tenía turno a esas horas y Tetsuya no deseaba otra cosa que quedarse pegado viendo cualquier noticiero que le avisara que no había habido ningún incendio y, si había alguno, que no hubieran heridos.

Quiso orar en silencio, pero con la visita no podía hacer mucho.

— En serio, Kuroko, todo está bien. Esto es una ruleta rusa pero con los equipos actuales es muy poco probable que le pase algo. Te lo digo yo, que también soy bombero.

— Sí, lo entiendo, yo ya sabía a qué me atenía cuando comencé a salir con Kagami-kun —Dio un sorbito a su té y siguió—, pero eso no significa que algún día dejaré de preocuparme.

Yukio y Kise se quedaron callados. Luego de un rato avisaron que se iban. Kuroko se quedó solo, su hermana salió para hacerle compañía en silencio, sin preguntarle nada con sus manos. A veces Tetsuya pensaba que su hermana era capaz de leer las mentes.

Al día siguiente su hermana cumpliría 23 años. Kagami había pedido el día en la estación y se lo habían concedido. La pasaron bastante bien para ser una fiesta solo con ellos tres.

Su hermana, Blancanieves, tendría otra fiesta sorpresa en el parque, cortesía de sus siete enanos y amigos.

Riko era una mujer bastante afortunada de tener quienes la quisieran. Quizás por eso no se sentía mal de no tener a su artista callejero.

Luego ocurriría el accidente.

Tetsuya escuchó en las noticias de la tarde que había bomberos entre los heridos de una casa incendiada debido a un corto circuito. Ni siquiera se quedó a escuchar sus nombres. Había un muerto, según la mujer con demasiado maquillaje que fungía como presentadora.

_No, por favor no._

Cuando llegó lo recibió Takao, un enfermero amigo suyo.

— Hey, correr en los hospitales está prohibido —Lo reprendió con voz tranquila, tratando de calmarlo antes de que hiciera una escena. Kuroko, por lo general inexpresivo, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la mirada desenfocada.

— Kuroko —Lo llamó un médico de lentes quien también era conocido suyo.

— Midorima-kun… —Suspiró al verlo, sin notar que había estado aguantando la respiración desde que Takao lo detuvo. El medico al que había llamado Midorima se acomodó los lentes.

— Kagami está en la tercera camilla a la derecha en urgencias, nada grave.

Kuroko corrió hasta donde estaba su novio.

Kagami había salido con una quemadura en el hombro al ponerle su chaqueta a una mujer para protegerla de las llamas. La herida no se veía por los vendajes, pero tenía que haber sido grave como para que los paramédicos lo llevaran hasta el hospital.

— ¡Hey! —Lo saludó cuando llegó. Estaba sonriendo. Kuroko corrió las cortinas alrededor de la camilla para tener un poco de privacidad, luego besó a su novio como si no lo hubiese visto en años. Al acabar el beso le dio el puñetazo más fuerte del que fue capaz.

— Creo que deberíamos terminar.

Kagami siguió en silencio a Kuroko cuando Midorima dijo que ya era libre de irse.

Siguieron en silencio al llegar a la casa. Riko entró y los vio, pero no comentó nada ni les llamó la atención. Simplemente se encerró en su habitación, quizás para darles privacidad. Kuroko se encerraría en la suya por puro capricho luego. Kagami iría al día siguiente pero solo lo recibiría su cuñada ofreciéndole comida entre señas.

Kuroko ni una vez le había dicho que lo amaba, aunque a Kagami no echaba en falta que lo hiciera: le demostraba con acciones su amor. Por otro lado, sí había hablado de matrimonio.

En su siguiente día libre compraría un anillo de compromiso bastante humilde para ofrendárselo y hacer las paces. A pesar de la quemadura no había pedido su baja por lesión. Kagami de verdad disfrutaba su trabajo.

Kuroko pensaba que si no le decía que lo amaba siempre regresaría. El día que se lo dijera moriría en paz y esperaba que eso pasara mil años después.

Kuroko era un romanticista en ese aspecto. Un romanticista asustado.

No le gustaba que Kagami entregara la vida por los demás, aún si por esa clase de entrega su hermana había salido viva, solo con una pequeña quemadura que no valía más que su vida.

— Al menos deberías decirle que lo amas, tú que puedes —Escuchó a su hermana gritarle, con su voz rasposa por la falta de uso, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"_Dejame compensarte por lo del otro día, tengamos una cita, hace mucho que no salimos" _Decía un texto que llegó al móvil de Kuroko, cuyo remitente decía 'Luz'.

Porque eso era Kagami para Kuroko, una luz que lo hacía sobresalir como sombra. Kuroko, bajito y sin habilidades especiales sobresalientes, era visto a través de Kagami. No le molestaba, su vida estaba más llena estando con él que cuando estaba solo.

A Kagami se le cayó el anillo antes de salir de la estación con rumbo a su cita. Maldijo, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya lo buscaría después, aunque le había salido bastante caro para alguien con un sueldo mínimo.

Ese día el ánimo de Kuroko mejoró considerablemente. Fueron al cine y a cenar, luego charlaron y Kagami lo llevó a la estación.

— Kagami-kun, ¿qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó aprehensivo.

Kagami lo silenció con un beso que no dejaba espacio a replicas y lo hizo subirse al elevador de uno de los camiones de bomberos estacionados. Kuroko sintió vértigo pero el aire fresco nocturno que lo golpeó le sentó bien. Desde ese lugar las estrellas se veían magníficamente. Era el turno de Kuroko de besar a Kagami.

Sintieron un flash. Hyuuga (el hombre que Kagami pretendía presentarle a Riko y al que todos llamaban cuatro ojos) e Izuki (un hombre con tendencia a los malos chistes), ambos compañeros de trabajo de Kagami les acababan de tomar una fotografía.

— ¡Qué lindo! Así que ¿para eso ocupas los recursos de la estación? —No lo reprendía en serio, solo quería molestarlo. Tanto Kagami y Kuroko se pusieron rojos hasta las orejas y se disculparon.

Izuki se rio de ellos y los animó a seguir:

— Vamos, continúen, hagan como si nosotros no estuviéramos aquí.

Kagami presionó una palanca y el elevador comenzó a bajar.

— Oh, vamos, Kagami, no seas tímido con tus sempai —Les alcanzó a gritar Izuki mientras bajaban también en su elevador.

Ese día se quedaron en casa de Kagami, donde podían acurrucarse a gusto y con la puerta abierta.

Enredarían sus piernas y fingirían que no sabían que al día siguiente tenían que trabajar. Incluso despiertos a la mañana siguiente, entre las prisas por llegar a sus trabajos, Kuroko dejaría de pensar que con 'trabajo' Kagami se refería a entrar al fuego.

Ellos dos eran como fuego y agua. Kuroko odiaba el fuego, Kagami encontraba útil el agua, aunque no la anhelaba; sin embargo, se amaban.

Kagami encontró el anillo ese día mientras limpiaban la estación. Estaba manchado de lodo y seguía siendo igual de simple, pero nada que una buena lavada y pulida no arreglaran. Esa tarde iría a que le grabaran sus nombres en el interior a alguna joyería.

Luego podría entregárselo a Kuroko.

— _Deberíamos terminar_ —Le había dicho, pero justo después habían estado tan felices juntos.

'¿_Seré capaz de hacerle feliz_?' Kuroko, más que nada en el mundo, deseaba que Kagami se casara con él. No era posesividad ni desesperación. Era el modo en el que él veía el mundo. Quizás si se casaban lograría hacer que Kagami dejara su trabajo o se la pensara dos veces antes de adentrarse en el fuego.

Tenía pocas esperanzas de que eso pasara de todos modos. Pero igual quería ser capaz de decir 'Acepto' y firmar antes de que la persona que más amaba en el mundo muriera.

Kagami lo deseaba también porque era consciente de su realidad. Por eso había comprado el anillo, el cual metió en una cajita diminuta de regalo envuelta en listón azul celeste, como el de los ojos de Kuroko.

Era cursi, pero Kagami pensaba que todas las proposiciones eran cursis. Se metió el anillo al bolsillo y caminó a casa. Pensaba citarlo al día siguiente luego de que acabara su turno para que fueran a un buen restaurante donde le haría la gran pregunta.

— 'Kuroko Tetsuya, ¿te casarías conmigo?' —Ensayó una y mil veces frente al espejo de su habitación, gesticulando de diferentes maneras, cambiando o agregando palabras hasta que sonó correcto a sus oídos. Tenía que ser excepcional, tenía que hacer de eso algo especial y memorable.

Tenía que hacer cualquier cosa, pequeña o grande, de manera excepcional, pues podría ser la última.

No iba a pensar en eso justo en aquel momento, no lo había hecho antes y no comenzaría solo por proponérsele a Kuroko. Sí, vivir con miedo a morir no es vivir de verdad. Con eso en mente se fue a la cama.

Tenía la mañana libre, pero de todos modos se levantó temprano. Arregló un conjunto formal y le mandó un texto con una dirección a su novio. Se sentía con ganas de caminar hacia la estación debido al buen clima. Aún estaba clara la mañana pero prometía llover. No llevaba sombrilla, sabía que Kuroko llevaría una para ambos y pensaba irse en taxi luego de cambiarse al terminar su turno. Metió el traje y la cajita con el anillo a su casillero y esperó a que su día de trabajo comenzara.

La tarde pasó tranquila.

Aprovechando el nulo trabajo que hacía en esos momentos se dedicó a pensar en las posibilidades de su futuro. Pensó que sería algo lindo adoptar en algún momento. Un niño al que enseñaría a jugar basquetbol y al que Kuroko le enseñaría modales para ser el caballero perfecto. Un niño que se volvería el sobrino de Riko y aprendería el lenguaje de señas también. Aunque una niña atlética no sonaba mal. Podría ser su princesa y reinar en cualquier disciplina que deseara ejercer.

Se mudarían de aquellos dos departamentos viejos y comprarían una casa. Riko se casaría eventualmente con un hombre como su pintor callejero y se mudaría. Kuroko lloraría su partida en silencio pero tendría su propia familia para apoyarlo.

Luego tendrían fiestas todos juntos en navidades y fechas importantes, Riko llegaría un día con la noticia de que esperaba un bebé propio y se convertiría en tío de un niño o niña que rivalizaría y sería como un hermano de sangre de sus hijos.

Amaría incondicionalmente a todos y serían felices.

No esperaba un cuento de hadas, solo una historia común y feliz, para personas comunes como ellos, que merecían ser felices.

Y si, algún día había un accidente, se tendrían unos a otros para tenderse las manos.

Viviría su vida al máximo, todos los días.

Y antes de irse a trabajar Kuroko le diría que lo amaba y que lo esperaba de regreso sano y salvo.

Dejar de ser bombero nunca entraba en cuestión.

Kagami amaba su trabajo tanto como amaba a Kuroko. Amaba ser el héroe no por ego, sino porque tenía la oportunidad de ver a la gente en desgracia permanecer fuerte y apoyarse. Le gustaba aprender de ellos por si alguna vez se encontraba en una situación similar.

La cara de la mujer a la que le había entregado a su hija de tres años en brazos. La cara del hombre cuya mujer salvó, aún a costa de sufrir una horrible quemadura en el hombro. Todos esos rostros los recordaba cada que se adentraba al fuego y eso era lo que lo hacía seguir cuando su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba 'HUYE'. Hacía oídos sordos en esos momentos y se adentraba más al fuego.

Casi era hora de que se encontrara con Kuroko cuando la alarma de su trabajo sonó.

Kuroko, por su parte, se había levantado temprano y había desayunado cereal con frutas casi enteras que Riko supuestamente había picado la noche anterior. Su hermana era un desastre, se preguntó cómo pensaba llevar su vida de casada siendo tan torpe. Pero él mismo era torpe, así que de verdad deseaba que su pintor anónimo fuera tan diestro en la cocina como en la pintura. Oh, porque Riko le había enseñado el dibujo y Kuroko, aun siendo un simple maestro de kínder, sabía decir que el muchacho tenía mucho talento. Quizás demasiado como para solo ser un pintor ambulante.

Se le hacía tarde para el trabajo. Tomó sus llaves del colgador junto a la puerta y cerró con llave tras de sí, por la seguridad de su hermana que seguía dormida, mientras corría para tomar el tren.

Cuando llegó a la estación las puertas del tren se estaban cerrando. Definitivamente llegaría tarde al trabajo. Se sentía frustrado, él normalmente era una persona puntual, pero el pensar en el bienestar de Kagami lo mantenía despierto y alerta hasta casi la mañana, por ende, terminaba por dormir de más en la mañana.

Espero, impaciente el siguiente tren y fue el primero en abordarlo, aunque no había mucha gente dentro de su vagón. 'Solo la gente que perdió el primer tren de la mañana' pensó. Una estudiante de secundaria que leía un libro, un muchacho en uniforme con los audífonos puestos a todo volumen (esto lo sabía porque, aun estando lejos de él, podía escuchar la canción en turno), dos hombres en traje que charlaban animosamente y una mujer con una niña pequeña en uniforme del jardín de niños donde Kuroko daba clases.

Su mañana apresurada seguía siendo tranquila.

Cuando llegó a su trabajo tuvo que disculparse insistentemente con la coordinadora escolar y el subdirector antes de irse a comenzar sus clases.

Ese día puso a los niños a dibujar a las personas que más querían en el mundo. Un par de ellos le entregaron el dibujo de un perro o un gato y Kuroko no tuvo el corazón de decirles que los animales no eran personas. Pero eran solo niños. Niños que amaban con intensidad a todos los que los rodeaban y que habían dibujado lo primero que se les vino a la mente.

Una niña con dos coletas dibujo a un hombre con cabello y ojos azul claro.

— "¿Éste soy yo?" —Le preguntó en señas.

La niña asintió, sonrojada adorablemente.

— "Te quedó muy bonito"

Le sonrió y la niñita le regresó la sonrisa.

— "¿Quién es la persona a quien más quiere, sensei?"

Esa era una pregunta fácil y a la vez difícil. Quería a todos sus niños, quería a su hermana, quería a su novio e incluso quería a Midorima, Takao, Kise y Kasamatsu, quienes eran sus amigos. No podía decir un nombre sin que se le vinieran todos a la cabeza.

— "Tú, por supuesto, pero no se lo digas a tus compañeros"

La niña volvió a sonrojarse y sonrió con más intensidad.

— "No lo haré, lo prometo" —Le extendió su dedo meñique e hicieron el típico pacto infantil sobre comer agujas si no mantenían la promesa. A Kuroko siempre le pareció bastante lúgubre que algo relacionado con un juramento entre niños tuviera que ver con comer agujas, pero no le prestó demasiada atención. La niña regresó a su lugar abrazando su dibujo. A Kuroko le hizo ilusión algún día formar con Kagami una familia con hijos de mejillas rosas y adorables como todos sus alumnos. Su atención regresó a la realidad cuando un niño le jaló la coleta a la niñita que acababa de mostrarle un dibujo de él.

— "No debes ser grosero con tus compañeras" —Lo reprendió entre señas y el niño puso morros—. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

El niño le enseñó un dibujo donde se veía una niña de coletas sentada sobre un columpio chueco. Era la niña que lo había dibujado a él, eso lo captaba, era demasiado claro que el niño estaba molesto porque la niña se había negado a dibujarlo a él.

Medió entre ellos hasta que llegaron a hacer las paces y aceptar las cosas como eran.

— "Ya te dije que no puedo quererte más que al sensei porque algún día seré su novia"

— "No, tú serás mi novia cuando seamos mayores"

— "Te digo que no"—Insistió— "Soy la persona más importante para sensei, así que me casaré con él cuando crezca"

Kuroko no sabía de donde la niña había aprendido esa clase de frases en señas, pero no importaba, tenía que cortar el malentendido antes de que algún crío llorara.

— "Todos mis alumnos son importantes para mí, y yo ya tengo a alguien que va a ser mi esposa" —explicó con calma, riendo mentalmente de la imagen de Kagami en vestido en vez de una versión adulta de aquella niñita.

Sí, la vida sería larga y plena con Kagami a su lado, solo tenía que tener fe.

Kagami maldijo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de enviarle un mensaje a su novio para cancelar.

'_Solo esperame un poco, solo un poco. __Acabaré rápido con esto, salvaré el día y entonces todo será perfecto contigo, ten paciencia_'

Kuroko escuchaba las noticias rumbo a su casa luego de acabar el trabajo, ya por costumbre.

Había un incendio en una fábrica con muchas personas atrapadas, pero ¿no había quedado ya con Kagami de salir a cenar? No, Kagami estaba acabando su turno y yendo hacia su cita, Kagami no estaba entre los que iban al siniestro, Kagami estaba rumbo a su cita.

Ese día aprovecharía para decirle que lo amaba, no podía faltar.

Y con eso en mente, Kuroko llegó y esperó por él en el restaurante.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **Al fin algo de acción KagaKuro w  
Perdón si les hago sufrir con el final de éste capítulo, ¡no me arrepiento de nada!  
Esperen más en la siguiente actualización y revisen mis otros fics.


	3. 3- Artista itinerante

Riko lo miró pintar el retrato de una niña pequeña en una carriola mientras su madre hablaba por el móvil a la sombra de un árbol al frente de Teppei. La mujer parecía ajena a él, pero la niñita le sonreía y Teppei le regresaba la sonrisa.

Teppei era bueno con los niños, pensó Riko y la imagen de una casa llena con él a la cabeza se le antojo apetecible. No era que fuese a dejar de ser realista al respecto.

La niña vio de reojo a Blancanieves y la llamó. La madre terminó su llamada y le preguntó a su hija:

— ¿Quieres tomarte una foto con ella? Oh, pero mira, si también nos están dibujando —acotó cuando notó la mirada de Teppei, quien estaba a mitad del boceto— ¿Quieres que te dibujen con ella?

La niña asintió. Debía tener unos tres años por lo que sus habilidades del lenguaje ya estaban bien desarrolladas.

— ¡Sí! —Chilló contenta la niña.

— ¿Puedes? Te pagaré por ello —Ofreció a Teppei, quien se encogió de hombros y le hizo una seña a Blancanieves para que se acercara. Ella se sentó en la banca a la sombra del árbol junto a la madre de la niña, quien le puso a su hija en el regazo a Blancanieves.

El dibujo que Teppei le entregó a la mujer era muy bonito.

Luego la mujer le dio unas monedas a Teppei, se fue y cada uno regresó a sus cosas en el parque.

Riko volvió a llegar ese día a una casa vacía.

Su corazón se encogió por su hermano. Ese día tenían una cita importante él y su cuñado y esperaba que al fin dejaran de ser idiotas y alguien le propusiera matrimonio a alguien. Los nervios la mataban.

Comenzó a pensar en sí misma. En lo estorbosa que sería ella en medio de la relación de los recién casados, en que tenía que comenzar su propia vida aparte, por mucho que la quisiera su hermano y su cuñado.

Pensó en una vida plena al lado de su artista, aunque se sintió infantil. Sus esperanzas con él no crecían y soñar era gratuito, no se iba a detener solo por esa clase de pequeños detalles.

Pensó en que quería dos hijos, un niño y una niña, pensó que quizás su hijo varón sería calmado y dócil como su hermano, pero gigantesco como su pintor y pensó que su hija sería una atleta que luego podría incursionar en el modelaje si también heredaba la altura de su 'padre'. Soñar era tan dulce que pensó que se derretiría en el sillón de su sala de estar, donde se había acomodado tan pronto llegó. Su hermano no debía tardar en llegar o mandarle un mensaje avisándole que de verdad no llegaba. Mientras ninguna de esas cosas pasaba lo esperaría. Quería cenar con él y contarle las noticias del día, quería decirle las veces que su artista tiró su caballete por accidente, lo torpe que era y lo lindo que se veía pidiendo disculpas cuando alguien se molestaba por ser mirado intensamente con esos ojos color chocolate. ¿Cómo alguien se podía enfadar de ser mirado por él? Eso era lo que Riko más anhelaba.

Quería que él le pusiera atención, quería que la conociera y quería conocerlo, quería estar con él, saber sus manías y las cosas que le disgustaban. Quería que él supiera de ella, de su gusto por el basquetbol, quería enseñarle el lenguaje de señas y hacerlo unirse a ella y su hermano en su lenguaje secreto, quería estar con él aunque lo sabía imposible. Soñar si costaba, eso lo sabría después.

Su hermano no llegó esa noche ni avisó que no iría. Riko cenó sola y lo espero temprano a la mañana siguiente, pero tampoco llegó.

Ese día, ya en su trabajo, alguien le dio las malas noticias. Su artista era lo suficientemente talentoso como para haberse ganado una beca en el extranjero. Uno de los enanos había escuchado a un hombre alabarlo y felicitarlo, luego de que Teppei anunciara con orgullo su partida, aunque había algo que tenía que hacer antes de irse, dijo.

Riko sabía que era ese algo y pensaba concedérselo.

Ese día viajaría hasta Kanagawa, algo lejos de su residencia en el centro de Tokio para encontrar a cierto modelo amigo de la familia.

Kise se sorprendió un poco de verla, pero no comentó nada. Era tarde, Riko había ido al salir de su trabajo. El último tren del día había sido el que la había llevado.

— "Por favor, enseñame a maquillarme" —Dijo una vez había sido invitada a pasar y a sentarse. Paladeo las palabras frente a Kise y luego hizo un gesto como de aplicarse colorete en las mejillas para que el otro lo captara.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe a maquillarte?

— "Sí, por favor" —Riko asintió y la cara de Kise se volvió la cara de un niño al recibir el mejor regalo del mundo. Riko llevaba en su bolsa el maquillaje que había comprado.

— Ah, puedes quedarte ésta noche ya que es muy tarde, pasaremos toda la noche enseñándote mis maravillosas técnicas de maquillaje. Aprendí de los mejores estilistas, debería ser capaz de enseñarte algo más que lo básico.

Riko tomó su móvil pero seguía sin recibir respuesta de su hermano desde el día anterior por la mañana, cuando le dejó una nota sobre el refrigerador reprendiéndola por no cortar bien la fruta. Riko no veía el problema mientras los pedazos de fruta siguieran siendo comestibles, su hermano, en ese aspecto, era un llorica. Como fuere le envió un texto avisándole que no iba a llegar a dormir, que estaba de visita en Kanagawa con Kise y Kasamatsu (quien ese día tenía el turno nocturno en la estación, le aclaró Kise antes de que ella preguntara).

— Primero dejemos que lo intentes sola, para ver cuáles son tus fallos.

Ella asintió y comenzó; la mano le temblaba por los nervios y no lograba hacer una línea derecha para el delineador sobre su parpado.

— No, no, así no —Kise le quitó el pincel del delineador líquido y lo tomó con una mano, haciéndole una línea perfecta en el otro parpado—. Tienes que agarrarlo así —Le mostró el método correcto y ella lo imitó, ya con menos nerviosismo consiguió una línea decente luego de limpiarse el primer desastre. Kise la animó a seguir y entonces siguió con la base primer—. No, estás usando mucho, esto va antes del polvo, así que no debes usar tanto a menos que quieras parecer una geisha —De nuevo le mostró cómo hacerlo y, luego de lavarse la cara, lo hizo ella, ésta vez como era correcto. Para cuando llegaron al polvo ella ya lo hacía bien a la primera, aunque se excedió con el colorete—. Eso es muy intenso, usa menos —Le paladeaba las palabras para que ella comprendiera leyéndole los labios. Lo hizo como le indicaron y entonces se miró al espejo.

Una persona desconocida le regresó la mirada. Era hermosa, pero no se parecía a ella. La cicatriz estaba oculta con el maquillaje y de pronto se sintió de verdad hermosa. Lloró de felicidad y Kise entró en pánico.

— No llores, si no te gusta podemos intentar otra cosa.

Ella apretó los parpados y negó.

— "Gracias" —Dijo en señas y eso Kise lo entendió.

— Te ves muy mona.

— "Sí" —concedió ella.

Kasamatsu llegó a la mañana siguiente, justo cuando ella iba de salida. No preguntó porque estaba ahí, su despedida fue escueta y la miró con cierta pena. A Riko se le hizo raro pero intuyó que Kise le habría informado por el móvil el motivo de su visita. No regresó a casa ese día, llevaba ropa de cambio, un conjunto bonito a juego con su maquillaje. Ese día dejaría que su artista la pintara a ella y no a la muñeca que representaba.

Ese día Teppei no la buscó ni ella a él, aún aprehensiva a dejarse pintar.

Los siete enanos sabían que era su última oportunidad.

— ¿Sabes? —Comenzó uno.

— Hoy es su último día aquí, seguramente.

— Sí —continuó otro— Deberías dejar que te pinte.

— "No, ya es muy tarde, seguramente ya se fue".

Los enanos sonrieron satisfechos.

— Ponte el vestido bonito que trajiste.

Ella los miró sin comprender.

— El amor te espera —Dijo otro, como en una ensoñación.

Ella rio, pero obedeció cuando la dejaron sola para que se arreglara.

Iba a mentirle antes de irse y se sentía mal al respecto, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Quería que la recordara bonita. Así que se maquilló como le había enseñado Kise Ryota y se puso su vestido antes de salir de su camerino.

En un lugar entre los juegos del parque iluminado por una lámpara la esperaba Teppei, su artista callejero y talentoso, próximo a convertirse en un artista itinerante y de renombre. Vaya honor para una mujer común y corriente como ella recibir un dibujo especial.

Días antes lo había visto dormitar en su silla plegable, con su caballete olvidado al frente. Ella había curioseado entre las páginas de su libreta de sketches. Se encontró imágenes de diferentes mujeres, todas con el traje de Blancanieves que ella usaba. Él trataba de imaginarla, pero ninguna terminaba por lucir similar a ella. Ninguna tenía una cicatriz queloide en la mejilla izquierda. Cuando él despertó Blancanieves tenía puesta su cabeza de muñeca y estaba sentada a su lado. Él de inmediato quiso proteger sus sketches con su cuerpo pero solo terminó por tirar el caballete.

'_Pero que torpe eres. Si tan solo no fueras tan lindo_'

Él se apresuró a levantar sus cosas y ella se despidió con un gesto de su mano.

Pero ahora al fin se le haría verla en persona, conocer su cara. Riko sentía que se lo debía, más por ella, que deseaba ser notada, que por él, que parecía obsesionado con descubrirla.

— Pensé que no te dejabas ver porque eras fea, pero veo que eres muy bonita.

Comentó a modo de broma. Ella puso morros, pero se sintió halagada.

'_Son las luces y el maquillaje, no te hagas muchas ilusiones, te estoy engañando_'

Se sentó frente a él y él comenzó a bocetarla. Sus facciones más prominentes, la forma de la nariz, la curva de su cuello, el modo en que estaba estilizado su cabello.

— ¿Sabes? —Comenzó a la mitad de su dibujo. Hasta entonces habían estado sentados en silencio y eso quizás lo pusiera nervioso— Tengo una beca para estudiar en el extranjero —La miraba mientras hablaba, por lo que ella podía leerle los labios.

'_Tonto, ya lo sé, por eso me dejo ver por ti_'

Pero estaba mintiendo. A quien pintaba era a una mujer guapa que jamás en su vida había tenido que luchar contra la naturaleza destructiva del fuego para salir victoriosa y ser una sobreviviente. Estaba pintando a una mujer bonita y alegre e inocente que nada tenía que ver con Riko y sus arranques y su actitud mandona. Estaba pintando a una Riko ficticia y no era justo.

Si sería recordada tendría que ser siendo ella misma.

Él dijo en algún momento:

— Estás muy callada.

'_Sí, idiota_'

Ella hizo un gesto y se señaló un oído, luego negó con la cabeza, después hizo el gesto de hablar con la mano y volvió a negar. El pareció comprenderlo y continuó con su dibujo. Cuando terminó se levantó y se lo ofreció a Riko.

Riko miró de nueva cuenta a la mujer del espejo de la noche anterior en la casa de Kise. Esa definitivamente no era ella.

"_Dibujame como soy, por favor" _Escribió en la parte de atrás del dibujo, junto a su nombre 'Riko Aida'

Ella no compartía el apellido con su hermano pues tenían diferentes padres, pero eso no importaba en aquel momento ni en ningún momento antes o después.

Ella se retiró y cuando volvió traía su conjunto sencillo, con el que había llegado al parque y no usaba nada de maquillaje. Se sentó frente a Teppei y el comenzó a dibujarla de nuevo, está vez haciendo un manchón con el carboncillo en donde estaba la cicatriz queloide de Riko. A mitad del camino se arrepintió y comenzó a borrarla.

— No sé cuándo volveré, pero… —Comenzó.

Riko se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazó. Él tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de ella y escuchaba su corazón latir tan rápido como podía. Ella lloró en silencio.

Se quedaron así un rato hasta que él soltó, aún dentro del abrazo:

— Me voy mañana.

'_Lo sé, lo sé'_

Los enanos, que los vigilaban desde las sombras, encendieron las luces de los carros alegóricos del parque y la noche se volvió clara para ellos; los miles de foquitos de los carros parecían brillar como estrellas al alcance de sus manos. Riko sintió el antojo de tocarlas, aunque sabía que se quemaría por el calor que emitían.

Riko no odiaba el calor o el fuego como su hermano, no tenía problemas en sentir un poco de dolor físico si eso le garantizaba olvidar el dolor que su corazón sentía al saber que su amado artista callejero se iría. Ella no lo esperaría y él ni siquiera le pediría que lo hiciera. Eran desconocidos abrazándose en una escena de amor digna de una película. Pero su romance no sería así.

Era hora de decir adiós.

Ese día, cuando llegó a casa, su hermano parecía ausente y tenía los ojos muy rojos.

Se olvidó de su corazón roto cuando leyó en los labios de su hermano la peor noticia posible.

— Kagami está muerto.

Los ojos de Riko se llenaron de lágrimas. Lágrimas que eran por ella, por su amor roto, lágrimas que había estado conteniendo y lágrimas por el dolor de su hermano, lágrimas por la vida de su cuñado. Llorar era todo lo que se podía hacer y eso fue lo que hizo.

Comenzaba a odiar el agua salada de sus lágrimas. Comenzaba a odiarse por no ser de mucha ayuda, por ser egoísta y mezclar todas sus emociones personales con las de su hermano.

Comenzaba a odiar el agua que no había bastado para salvar a Kagami.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **¿Lo siento? Por favor, no me odien. El siguiente capítulo es KagaKuro y es el capítulo final.


	4. 4- La mejor propuesta

Kuroko miró a Alex, la madrastra de Kagami; ella le regresó la mirada. Lo miraba como si estuviera desamparado. Le tenía lástima.

Kuroko había vuelto a su vida normal al día siguiente. Luego de la muerte de Kagami.

Aquel día se quedó esperando por una hora completa, solo, en el restaurante donde Kagami había hecho reservación. Se enfadó. Pensaba reclamarle por haber atendido el incendio y dejarlo plantado, por egoísta que eso sonara.

Kuroko tenía miedo de que Kagami muriera, pero jamás imaginó que _de verdad_ pasaría.

Cuando recibió el texto de uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Kagami avisándole su corazón se detuvo un par de segundos que parecieron eternos. Dejó el lugar, dejó todo y corrió al hospital a donde habían llevado en cuerpo. Ahí estaba el compañero de trabajo de Kagami llamado Junpei, también estaba Izuki, quien había salido herido y también estaba el resto de compañeros cuyos nombres no podía recordar. Su cerebro estaba procesando la posibilidad de que todo aquello fuera un error, un mal chiste.

Midorima y Takao estaban ahí y no le dejaron ver el cuerpo.

Kuroko tuvo un ataque de pánico y terminó internado por eso esa noche, con calmantes pasándole por una sonda que Midorima hábilmente le había conectado en una vena de la muñeca.

— Quiero verlo, por favor —Había suplicado, pero tanto Midorima como Takao habían negado con la cabeza.

— De momento descansa —Le había dicho Takao mientras revisaba sus signos vitales y tomaba notas.

Eran todos tan amables con él que se asqueó. Tenía que avisarle a su hermana, pero no recordaba donde había dejado el móvil. Quizás en el restaurante. Se lo había sacado del bolsillo del traje para estar atento a cualquier noticia de Kagami, si le avisaba que llegaría tarde sería rápido al responder, pero ese mensaje nunca llegó.

El día en que pasó en el hospital se la pasó durmiendo en un sueño artificial provocado por los medicamentos, libre de pesadillas sobre hombres calcinados hasta los huesos y carne viva ardiendo frente a sus ojos. Bendijo esa noche que sería la última que pasaría en paz durante esa semana.

A la tarde siguiente fue dado de alta.

Caminó mecánicamente hacia la estación de trenes y tomó camino a su casa, sin molestarse por haber perdido el móvil. Cuando llegó a su casa de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba dentro. No recordó haber metido la llave y abierto la puerta. La puerta estaba cerrada detrás de él. Tampoco recordaba haberla cerrado.

Se dejó caer en el piso de su pequeña sala de estar, junto a la mesita de té y lloró. Lloró todo lo que había estado aguantando mientras estaba en negación. Su hermana llegó y lo miró, miró el desastre de hombre en el que se había convertido en cuestión de horas.

— Kagami está muerto —Soltó antes de que ella le preguntara cualquier cosa. Ella soltó un gemido ahogado y se soltó a llorar en su sitio. Kuroko al fin había aceptado su realidad al decirlo en voz alta y la herida interna en sus sentimientos escocía como le hubieran echado sal.

Su hermana corrió a su lado y lo abrazó, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Kuroko regresó a medias el abrazo y se quedaron un rato así.

Riko había perdido a dos personas importantes ese día y su hermano era incapaz de consolarla. Ni siquiera podía consolarse a sí mismo.

— Deberíamos cenar —Dijo luego de un rato, cansado ya de llorar. Con eso no traería a Kagami a la vida y, aunque realmente no tenía hambre, no pensaba matarse de hambre y hacer sufrir a su hermana con eso. Era su problema y tenía que salir adelante. Ya lo sabía, desde un inicio lo sabía, la cicatriz en la cara de su hermana le recordaba el modo en que había conocido a Kagami.

Al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo un funeral solo con las cenizas, por respeto al difunto y a los dolientes. Kuroko no iría. Riko echó en falta su ayuda para dar el pésame, pero se las ingenió para explicar la ausencia de su hermano a la madrastra y hermanastro de Kagami. Mucha gente lloró ese día, incluida Riko, que se sentía terrible por el modo en que había dejado ese día a su hermano, quien había decidido ir a trabajar aunque parecía sombrío. Su hermano seguía negándose a medias a aceptar la muerte de su novio.

Si lo tenía tan cerca sentiría su muerte, si lo veía, irreconocible hecho polvo grisáceo, tendría que aceptar que estaba solo. Y no quería, no deseaba nada más en ese mundo que volver a abrazarlo. Deseaba regresar el tiempo y decirle que lo amaba, abrazarlo y hacer el amor con él entre besos tiernos y halagos comprometedores. Deseaba estar con Kagami. No le deseo nunca antes la muerte a una persona pero se preguntó si no podía haber muerto alguno de los compañeros de Kagami en el incendio en vez de él.

Pero al tercer día tendría que confrontarlo de manera obligatoria. Tatsuya, el hermanastro de Kagami, iría hasta su puerta por él, pidiéndole que lo acompañara. Kuroko obedeció, reticente.

El camino desde Tokio hasta Akita se le hizo eterno. Tetsuya no tenía parentesco sanguíneo con Kagami pero nunca parecieron tener problema con ello. A veces Kagami se enfadaba de que la gente no los creyera hermanos dadas las diferencias físicas que tenían. No, realmente no se parecían, ni siquiera en el carácter puesto que Tatsuya era mucho más tranquilo y apreciaba el silencio, sobre todo en momentos tensos como aquel, pero no por ello se trataban diferente de como él trataba a su hermana.

Llegaron. Kuroko no tenía idea de a qué iba, pero de todos modos había obedecido, movido por la necesidad de tener más de Kagami, no sentía curiosidad, quizás solo se estuviera dejando llevar ya que en esos momentos se sentía incapaz de controlar su propia vida; ni siquiera tenía ganas de intentarlo para empezar.

En la casa donde vivía la madrastra de Kagami, quien los esperaba, aún se sentía el ambiente pesado por la reciente perdida. Alex los guio hasta la sala de la cuasi mansión que tenía por hogar. En ella había un juego de sala completo con una mesita de té de un color rojizo, probablemente hecha de palo de cerezo. Sobre ella había una caja de dvd, una cajita de regalo del tamaño de la palma de una mano, cerrada con un listón azul cielo y un sobre. Alex invitó a sentarse a Kuroko. Kuroko obedeció.

— Creo… —Se mordió el labio ligeramente— Creo que de verdad deberías ver esto. Me lo dieron a mí por ser familiar, pero creo que esto te corresponde a ti —señaló las cosas en la mesa—. Siéntete como en casa, Kuroko-kun, yo estaré en la cocina por allá —señaló un pasillo— por si me necesitas.

Alex se retiró, seguida por Tatsuya que no le había dirigido la palabra más que para invitarlo a ir con él y a pasar. Les debía mucho a esas personas. Recordaría mantener contacto con ellos luego de que pasara todo aquello. Eran personas que quería en su vida, eran personas que merecían todo su respeto y por sobre todo, eran personas que eran queridas por Kagami y por lo tanto importantes para Kuroko.

Delante de él había una televisión de última generación gigantesca y, debajo de ella había un reproductor de dvd viejo que seguramente pusieron ahí por él, ya que estaba sobre un reproductor de bluray.

Kuroko tomó el control remoto de la televisión y el del dvd, viendo la cantidad inmensa de botones en el primero. La encendió y la configuró para que diera la señal del dvd, luego puso el disco en el interior del dvd y presionó el botón de inicio.

Lo recibió la imagen de Kagami en blanco y negro. Se echó a llorar.

Kagami tenía calor. Estaba muy dentro de la fábrica y pensaba 'Kuroko me va a matar por llegar tarde'. Iba a librarla también esa vez. Ya había sacado a la mayoría de las victimas encerradas en el lugar, solo estaba haciendo un último reconocimiento por si encontraba a alguien más. Solo un momento más y estaría afuera.

'_Solo un poco más_' se animó a sí mismo.

Pero la verdad era que ya estaba cansado y el aire hirviente lo estaba matando, aún con la máscara de oxígeno.

Una columna cayó en llamas cortándole la salida cuando se dirigía al exterior.

Entonces supo que no viviría para contar otro día.

Se sintió mal de dejar a Kuroko, de no ser capaz de proponérsele, de herirlo, pero no había culpa. Era su trabajo y aceptaba la muerte con dignidad, sin pena en su corazón.

'_Perdoname, por favor, perdoname_'

Había una cámara de seguridad, la había visto mientras revisaba el lugar. Era una cámara lo suficientemente baja como para que la alcanzara poniéndose de puntitas. Tenía un foquito aún encendido en rojo lo que significaba que aún servía.

Kuroko miró todo en imágenes entre cortadas, vio la lucha de Kagami contra el fuego. A Alex le habían entregado el dvd por el carácter personal de la situación. Kagami había sido el único muerto en ese accidente.

La escena se seguía desarrollando. Kagami movió la cámara para que apuntara a él en el piso y se quitó la máscara de oxígeno. Tosió un par de veces por el exceso de humo entrando repentinamente en sus pulmones y parpadeo repentinamente, tenía lágrimas en los ojos por la irritación. Cuando se arrodillo en el piso (con una sola rodilla tocando el suelo, la otra como soporte) hizo una mueca. Seguramente el suelo estuviera caliente, tanto que incluso lo sentía a través de su traje especial de bombero que estaba supuesto a repeler el fuego, aunque no podía decir si sabía qué hacía lo mismo con el calor o no.

Kagami hizo una serie de señas y Kuroko murió un poquito por dentro.

— "Te amo, por favor, dejame tocar tus pechos"

La serie de señas que su hermana le había enseñado mal a Kagami, quien en realidad quería decir "Te amo y lo haré por siempre".

Luego hizo algo más.

— "Casate conmigo".

La imagen se cortaba en partes, pero Kuroko fue capaz de entenderlo. Su mirada se volvió de inmediato hacia la cajita y deshizo el moño que la mantenía cerrada. Dentro había un anillo de platino sencillo con un grabado al interior y uno diferente al exterior.

Dentro decía Kuroko Tetsuya y fuera decía Kagami Taiga.

Había una nota que Kagami siempre guardaba dentro de su casillero por si acaso. El anillo también había salido de ahí, cuando le entregaron las cosas a la familia.

Kuroko regresó la vista a la escena del televisor donde Kagami tosía insistentemente. Luego hubo una pequeña explosión que cortó definitivamente la imagen. La pantalla se puso negra antes de dar la señal de que el dvd se había parado.

Kagami pensaba proponérsele. Abrió el sobre con la nota y leyó para sus adentros.

"Kuroko:

Sé que siempre te hago preocupar mucho y que a veces puedo ser idiota, pero te amo. Y sé que lo sabes, así como también yo sé que me amas aunque no me lo digas.

Conozco tus miedos y preocupaciones, así que, mientras lees esto, deja de pensar en mí como Kagami y comienza a pensar en mí como Taiga. Como el hombre que te amó hasta el fin de sus días."

— Taiga —Musitó para sí mismo.

Tatsuya entró y cuando Kuroko notó su presencia se limpió las lágrimas con la manga.

— Lo siento —Se disculpó con su anfitrión. Nunca había sido cercano de los familiares de Taiga aunque los había visitado un par de veces. Ambos, su madrastra y su hermanastro, aceptaban abiertamente la relación homosexual de Taiga e incluso la apoyaban; pero no por eso iba a aprovecharse de su amabilidad. Las últimas palabras de Taiga iban hacia Kuroko, se sentía culpable de robarle eso a su familia.

— Él se iba a proponer —Comentó Tatsuya, como para iniciar conversación.

— Sí —Respondió Kuroko, sonriendo con tristeza. _Iba._

Ya no, Taiga ya no podría hacer nada y eso era lo que tenía molesto a Kuroko. No pudo decirle que lo amaba, no pudo esperar a verlo llegar, se tardó demasiado y ahora tenía un anillo sin significado alguno a futuro, un recuerdo del pasado que lo estaría atando por siempre al idiota que murió quemado y que le declaró su amor hasta en sus últimos momentos.

— Creo que… Creo que será mejor que me vaya —Tomó la cajita con el anillo y la nota, pero dejó el dvd y su caja.

— ¿Necesitas que te lleve? —se ofreció Tatsuya.

— No, estoy bien… Necesito tiempo para… Necesito pensar en… cosas —Las ideas no llegaban de manera coherente a su cerebro. Necesitaba espacio, necesitaba la distancia de recorrido en tren hasta su casa desde Akita hasta Tokio, necesitaba ese tiempo para pensar en Kagami, necesitaba ese tiempo para poder superarlo y así, al llegar a casa, poder seguir su vida con su hermana y sus amigos.

Necesitaba ese tiempo para convertir a Kagami, no, a Taiga, en un recuerdo feliz. Necesitaba superar el dolor de su perdida.

No había hablado con su hermana en días, no había atendido bien a los niños de su escuela, no había hecho nada de lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer porque todo su mundo giraba en torno a Taiga. Kuroko se detestó por ser tan dependiente, por no poder sobresalir solo.

— Te juro que te haré orgulloso y seré feliz sin ti.

Más bien parecía una declaración en contra de un ex que lo hubiera dejado por alguien más que una promesa a un novio muerto. Ya era hora de que Kuroko se hiciera cargo de él mismo, de que se diera a notar.

Sí, sería feliz, daría clases en señas de lunes a viernes en la escuela, ayudaría a su hermana a entrenar a su pequeño equipo de basquetbol los fines de semana, la vería casarse con alguien e irse y él seguiría viviendo y viviendo sin abandonar el deseo de ser feliz, aún si se quedaba solo.

Sería solo y feliz, nada más.

Ese era el juramento que hizo para sus adentros cuando se colocó en el dedo el anillo que Taiga le había legado mientras esperaba el tren.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **Yo también morí un poquito al escribir esto.


End file.
